He's Your Best Friend
by Faberry-n-Rizzlesgal
Summary: Lindsay sees Danny kissing Rikki, while they are dating. Lindsay gets upset and goes visits a friend. Don Flack is surprised to see her at his door. When he invites her in what happens? And do they ever tell Danny? FlackLindsay
1. Chapter 1: The Kiss

**He's Your Best Friend**

**Summary: Lindsay sees Danny kissing Rikki, while they are dating. Lindsay gets upset and goes visits a friend. Don Flack is surprised to see her at his door. When he invites her in what happens? And do they ever tell Danny? FlackLindsay**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own this show if I did Danny wouldn't have cheated on Lindsay, but it caused for a good FM radio fic**_

_A/N: I was reading some Don/Lindsay fics and they were pretty good and gave me some ideas, so here it is... enjoy a story that is different for me in many ways._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: The Kiss<strong>_

Lindsay had a long day at work, not only because of the case, but Danny had a few arguments with her.

She wants to go see him and just talk about the situation, so she takes a cab and gives the driver Danny's address.

When it pulls up Lindsay is about to pay the driver, until she saw Danny kissing the neck of a woman.

He pulled away from her and grabbed her hand leading her inside the building. Lindsay tries to hold back the tears.

"Miss, are you alright?" the driver asked.

"Yeah... um, take me to..." Lindsay gave him her friend's address.

Arriving there shortly Lindsay paid the driver and headed for the building.

The ride up to the fifth floor was too quiet, Lindsay was fixing to break down when the elevator doors opened she slowly walked to her friend's door.

She wiped her wet cheeks and knocked softly on the door.

The door opened and there appeared Don, in boxers and a t-shirt.

"Hey Lindsay," he looked at Lindsay and saw that her eyes were red. "What's wrong?"

"Can I come inside?" she asked softly and he nodded, confused, letting her in.

"I thought you were going to see Danny."

"I did," she frowns, plopping down on the couch.

"Guessing the talk didn't go well," he patted her hand.

"I didn't get to talk to him, I was fixing to get out of my cab when I saw him kissing some woman," she sniffs.

Don grasped her hand, squeezing it softly, "Oh Lindsay. I'm so sorry."

She shook her head, "I don't want to talk about it, please?"

"Alright, do you want a drink or something?"

"Do you have beers?"

"That's like one of the only things I have in my fridge, drink wise," he smirked, getting off of the couch and heading into his kitchen.

He arrived back with four bottles and sat back down on the couch. When he handed her a bottle she opened it quickly and drank nearly half the bottle.

"Damn Linds, he must have really made you mad."

"Mad? I'm not mad," she balled her fists.

"Seems to me like you are."

"Why wouldn't I be mad, Don?" she grunted and drank some more.

"Um... I don't know."

"I see him kissing another woman after a long day at work, and I just wanted to tell Danny how stupid the arguments we had were, but now he's happy with this other woman. Who I actually feel sorry for, when he breaks her heart it'll kill her. I bet she doesn't even know I'm his damn girlfriend. Well was, I don't want to talk to him ever again," she drank the rest of her first bottle.

"I wish I warned you about Danny, before you guys started dating, or actually slept together," Don gulped. "He doesn't deserve you Linds, and you deserve much more than he's giving you."

"You're his best friend."

"I know, but the way he treats a beautiful woman like you isn't right."

Lindsay looked up at Don, "Don, do you like me?" she asked, surprised.

"Yeah, your one of the best woman Danny has dated. Of course I wish you had some other guy who actually knows how to treat a woman."

"Like you?"

"Now, now Lindsay, that's just the alcohol talking, you deserve better than me."

"No Don I'm serious, you know how to treat a woman."

"Um... if anything I'm worse than Danny."

"No, there's something to you Don that everyone trusts."

"My point is that... I shouldn't have feelings for you, Danny is my best friend, remember?"

"Did you just admit you have feelings for me Flack?"

"No, must be the beer talking."

"Don, you didn't have a beer yet."

He looks down at his unopened bottles.

"I should get you to bed Linds, you've had a long day."

"You're right, I should head home."

"It's almost midnight Lindsay, you aren't going anywhere by yourself. You are going to sleep in my bed, and I'll take the couch."

"Don you don't have to."

"Yes I do, you just got your heart broken."

Lindsay nods, "I really thought Danny was the one for me," she stood up from the couch.

"I'm still sorry what happened, I'll talk to Danny about it."

"No Don, I don't want him finding out from anyone but me."

"Alright Linds, just looking out for you and all," he placed a hand on her cheek.

"Um... thanks for allowing me to stay over Flack."

"What are friends for," he smiled and grabbed Lindsay's hand taking her to his bedroom.

"Well, you enjoy your sleep," Don sighed and was turning to leave the room, when he felt a tug on his hand.

Lindsay pulled him in for a hug, "Thanks for everything Don, I appreciate it."

"Not a problem at all Linds," he kissed the top of her head.

She pulled back and yawned, "Night Don," she stood on her toes and kissed the side of his mouth.

"Night Lindsay," he leaned in to kiss her cheek, but Lindsay turned and his lips met hers.

The kiss was soft and slow, Don's tongue outlined Lindsay's lips. Lindsay pulled back, when she found out what was happening.

"I'm sorry, I'm really tired night."

He nodded and left the room, and Lindsay crawled into his bed. The kiss was still lingering on her lips.

Don in the living room put the closed bottles back in the fridge, and he laid down on the couch.

"I didn't just kiss Lindsay, did I? Must be dreaming," he shut off the lamp and closed his eyes falling asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay so I'm a little iffy on this story, but if I get some good reviews I will continue.<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2: The Morning After

_thanks for the reviews glad you really enjoyed it, so as promised, here's more_

_**Chapter 2: The Morning After**_

Don woke up the next morning, he smelt eggs and sausage cooking. He got off the couch, feeling refreshed and ready to talk to Lindsay about what took place last night.

He entered the kitchen, "Good morning Linds."

"Hey Flack, hope you like eggs and sausage for breakfast."

"Yeah I do, it smells delicious," he sat down at the table. "Linds, we need to talk about what happened last night."

"I know, I'm sorry I kissed you, I was just really upset and pissed at Danny. Let's pretend it didn't happen, alright?"

"Okay," Don nodded, not really wanting to forget, he can't get Lindsay's lips off his mind.

Lindsay placed a plate in front of Don, "Enjoy your breakfast. I have to head home and change, because I have to go to work in an hour."

"Okay," he sighed. "Just if you see Danny don't kill him, alright. Even though he's a jerk to women, he's my best friend you know."

"I know," she smiled. "I'll see you later then Don."

"Bye Linds," he smiled as she kissed his cheek softly.

"Someone needs to shave," she patted his hand and left Don's apartment.

"I think life for me has just gotten complicated," he frowned and continued eating his breakfast.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Lindsay arrived to work, and ran into Stella.

"Hey kiddo, did you and Danny make up?" her boss asked.

"I um... rather not talk about it. So how's your new apartment search going?"

"It's not good, I can't afford these places."

"Well, maybe you can just stay with me for a while."

"Thanks for the um... offer Linds, but I'm already staying somewhere."

"Hopefully not at a hotel."

"No," she smiled as they both passed Mac.

Lindsay stopped suddenly, "You're living with Mac!"

"Linds, not so loud okay."

"So there is something going on between you and Mac?"

"He's just being a good friend Linds."

"Mhm, I see the way you two look at each other," Lindsay smiles. "If you're living with Mac, maybe you don't want to look for a new place."

"Lindsay, you're crazy," Stella shook her head and smiled. "I'll see you later alright kiddo?"

"Alright, bye Stella," she smiled and walked into the break room as Stella headed to Mac's office.

Adam was sitting in a chair. "Morning Linds."

"Hey Adam," she smirked, and rubbed his arm.

"Um... Lindsay are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she sat down next to him.

"How are you and Danny doing?"

"He um... isn't my boyfriend anymore."

"What happened?"

"Well I headed for his place and saw him kissing another woman, and he brought her inside."

"Oh, I'm sorry Linds."

"No need, I had a good night with Flack."

"You didn't do um... Flack did you?"

"No, but he was saying how I deserve someone better than Danny."

"Everybody deserves better than Danny," Adam smirks.

"So I was thinking..."

"Lindsay, I think I see where this is going, but I only see us as friends, and I kind of like someone else."

"Adam, I know you like Stella, hell everyone even she knows you like her."

"And what's wrong with liking a beautiful woman like Stella?"

"I think it's sweet, but you're really not her type. She's more of Mac's type, they are both very stubborn and they barely get any sleep."

"You're right, Linds, I'll get back to work now," Adam nodded and left the room.

"Hey Ross, where's Lindsay?" Danny asked, rushing up to the lab tech.

"The break room," Adam sighed.

"Are you okay Adam?"

"Yeah, fine, but I really think you should talk to Lindsay."

"Right," Danny headed towards the break room.

Lindsay was getting coffee, and Danny wrapped his arms around her waist, and nibbled on her neck.

"Danny, leave me alone."

Danny pulls back and turned her around, "Why so hostile Montana?"

"Why? You want to know why I'm hostile, maybe the next time you're making out with another woman think about who you are hurting."

"Linds, what are you talking about?"

"Well maybe if you weren't having sex with some woman, you would know what the hell I'm talking about," she stormed off and Danny grabbed her by the arm.

"Lindsay, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"What the hell is wrong with me? You're the one who was kissing some other woman last night, when I came over for us to talk."

Danny looks at Lindsay, "Linds, she didn't wanna be alone, her kid died last week."

"Rueben's mother?"

"I was just being a good guy."

"Did you have sex with her?"

"Lindsay I'm not talking about this at work."

"I can't believe you could do this to me Danny, I don't even want to talk to you anymore," she rushed off towards the elevator.

Danny grunted and was heading for his office when Mac called him.

"Danny, my office... now."

He walked into Mac's office, and Mac closed the door.

"I don't even want to know what that was about in the hallway, but I'm moving your shift, so you aren't working with Lindsay anymore."

"Mac that's insane, Stella back me up on this."

"I'm not backing you up Danny, what you did was stupid? You should just go home."

"Fine, I have better things to do than to be critisized at my place of work," Danny stormed out of the office, and headed to the one place where everything would be better for him. Rikki's apartment.

* * *

><p><em><strong>sorry if I'm making Danny like the bad guy, but I watched Right Next Door the other day and got pissed becuz I forgot Danny had slept with Rikki and Lindsay does deserve better than that. leave reviews if you want more thanks for reading the second chapter.<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3: Bad Way To Handle Things

_reviews kinda simmered down but i hope this chapter will have lots becuz its very dramatic in a way this chapter_

_**Chapter 3: Bad Way To Handle Things**_

When Lindsay left the lab, she headed for the precinct. She saw Don at his desk working on some files.

"Hey Don," she placed her hands on his desk.

"Hey Linds, didn't expect to see you here."

"I um... confronted Danny and had to get out of the lab. I'm sorry about this morning and how I left your place. The thing is I wanted to make sure what I saw last night actually happened. I really did enjoy the kiss, but I didn't bother asking you how you felt about the kiss."

"Truth is Linds, I don't want to forget about the kiss. It felt so right, and if it happened again, I wouldn't be nervous about it."

"Truth is Don, I don't wanna forget about it either. I felt comfort in your arms, and the way you kissed me, had me wanting more."

"Maybe more can happen, how about I take you out tonight and then if things are good, you'll get one of my better kisses," Don smiled.

"I like the sound of that," she patted his hand. "Well, when you get off your shift give me a call."

"Will do Linds," he smirked and watched as she walked away.

"So she is the Lindsay you told me about," his work partner Jess Angell placed a hand on his shoulder. "She's cute."

"That she is," Don smirked. "Are you jealous of her Jess?"

"Why should I be, you're a great guy and deserve only the best. I'm happy for you Don, honestly," Jess smiled.

"Mhm," he smiled. "All my ex girlfriend's are jealous of my new girlfriends."

"She's not your girlfriend yet Flack," Jess smirked.

"And your my ex, don't cause any drama between you and Lindsay."

"Don I wasn't lying I really am happy that you found someone, we didn't work out and I'm over it alright."

"Alright sorry for jumping to conclusions."

"You like to jump," Jess smiled and left.

"I still regret breaking up with Jess, but Lindsay is just so amazing. I really hope Jess don't start anything with her," Don thought to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was about seven thirty when Don's shift was over, he dailed Lindsay's number.

"Hey Lindsay, I'm off of work now."

_"Don, we should um... reschedule our date."_

"Why?"

_"I'm real vulnerable right now, and if you come over I might end up doing something stupid."_

"That's not making me want to go out with you less."

_"I know, but tonight I think I just want to hang out with Stell. It feels like I haven't talked to her in a while."_

"Well, maybe we can go out tomorrow?"

_"Alright, bye,"_ Lindsay hung up.

"Something is wrong with her, guess I'll just give her some space."

"Hey Don, you're not going out with Lindsay tonight?" Jess walked up to Don.

"No. She wants to hang out with Stella."

"Well want to go to the bar with me? My female friends cancelled on me."

"I don't know Jess, last time we went to the bar when we broke up I ended up bringing you to my place and we had sex."

"Alright I understand, just could really use a friend right now. You know I just found out my parents are getting a divorce."

"What? I thought they were close."

"Me too, but after we all moved out I guess the tension got too high."

"Okay, I'll go out with you, but only for one drink."

"Don, I promise we aren't going to do anything stupid, so you can have a good future with Lindsay."

"Who said anything about getting her long term, you know like all my relationships lasted less than three months."

"Except us lasting almost a whole year."

"Well you were one I didn't want to lose, but..."

"No need to go back to what happened with us, just friends we will stay. I promise."

They finally left to go to the bar. They both had one drink and Don was fixing to have another, when Jess grabbed his hand.

"Thought you only wanted one drink Flack?"

"I deserve another one, I'm supposed to be on my date with Lindsay right now."

"Don..."

"No, don't talk Jess, just drink," he kissed her cheek.

Don and Jess had a few more drinks, but Jess had to get Don out before he got drunk.

"Jess, are you coming home with me?"

"No Don, as much as I like to, you have Lindsay remember."

"Oh yeah," he leaned against the wall.

"Hey there's Danny," Jess smiled waving him over.

"Hey you two lovebirds, are you guys going out again?"

"Where's your female you were caught kissing last night?" Don grunted.

"Don, how did you know?"

"Lindsay talks to me thank you, and I hate what you did to her Messer, you should be feeling bad. She doesn't deserve to be cheated on."

"And you out of all people should tell me how to treat a woman."

Don got mad and pushed Danny against the wall. Don punched Danny in the face.

"Don!" Jess shouted pulling him off of Danny. "Danny you should leave."

"Yeah, go to hell man," Don spat. Once he went inside, Jess frowned at Don.

"And that's why you were only supposed to have one drink Don."

"Take me home please," Don frowned.

Jess nodded and took him home, where they talked a little longer and Don was more relaxed.

She was fixing to leave when Don spoke up after he passed out.

"Please don't leave me babe."

* * *

><p><em><strong>uh oh were you not expecting this to happen and to be honest me either, there will be a lot of explaining in the next chapter so you know what to do if you want more :)<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4: Discussing What's Up

_thanks for whoever reviewed so here's your next chapter sooner out than planned_

**_Chapter 4: Discussing What's Up_**

Don woke up on his couch with only boxers on. Once he opened his eyes he noticed Jess sitting in his recliner.

"Jess, what are you doing here?"

"You were drunk and told me to stay. Then you wanted to have sex but I told you no."

"Well that explains my big headache," he moans sitting up. "Thanks for um... watching me I guess."

"Now that I know your doing better, I'll let myself out."

Don nodded and pulled Jess into a hug, "Your a good friend."

"I'll see you at work tomorrow then."

"Bye Jess," he kissed her cheek while holding on to her hand.

"Bye Don," she nodded and left his apartment.

Don sat down on the couch running a hand through his hair.

"What am I going to do?" he grunted then his phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

_"Hi Don, it's Lindsay."_

"What's up?"

_"Can I stop by before I go to work, I have to talk to you about something."_

"Alright. See you soon."

_"Alright Don, bye,"_ Lindsay hung up and Don went into his bedroom to put on some clothes.

The time he got situated there was a knocking on the door. He went to go open it, and stood before him was a frowning Lindsay.

"You seemed a little upset on the phone."

"Of course I'm upset."

"May I ask why?" Don looked down at her confused.

"Danny called me this morning asking me what the hell your problem was."

"Lindsay, I was drunk, I don't even remember seeing him last night."

"My life already started getting complicated when Danny was making out with another woman. I can fight my own battles. I don't think I can allow for us to go any farther with our relationship."

"Linds..." Don frowned.

"Sorry Flack, but this is how it's probably supposed to be. Bye," she frowned and walked away.

"Lindsay," he shouted in the hall, but she was already gone.

"Dammit," Don growled and punched the wall.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Lindsay made it to the lab, mumbling loud enough for Stella to hear her, and she was talking to Mac.

"Um... we can finish this conversation later, okay Mac?"

"Sure," he kissed her cheek and then she walked towards Lindsay's office.

"Hey kiddo, you seem a little upset."

"I don't know what to do Stell."

"Why don't you tell me about it and I can help you out," Stella suggested sitting in a chair in front of Lindsay's desk.

"Well you know how last night I told you about what happened between me and Don."

"Yeah, why what happened?"

"Danny called me and told me that Don punched him in the face."

"Oh my, why would Don do that?"

"He told me he was drunk, but when me and Danny were talking on the phone it made me realize how great Danny actually is."

"Linds, I knew you love Danny but he was with another woman while you two were still together."

"I know what he did wasn't right, but how can I get past my feelings for Danny. I still love him Stell, and I don't think I can walk away from him."

"Maybe you should, it would be for the best."

"I don't know Stell, I think I have to figure this out for myself, but thanks for helping."

"It's the best I could do Linds, us girls have to stick together."

"I know," Lindsay nods with a smile.

"I love you kiddo."

"Love you too Stell. So how's your relationship with Mac going?" Lindsay leans in with interest.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile Don finally left his apartment and headed for Danny's apartment to apologize.

Don stood at Danny's front door and knocked.

"May I help you?" a woman in Danny's shirt answered.

"I'm his best friend Don, I need to talk to him."

"He's a little occupied right now, how about I tell him to give you a call?"

"That won't be necessary miss, I can wait for him all day right here," Don gave her a smug smile.

"Hey babe, who's at the door?" Danny came over in a robe, wrapping his arms around Rikki from behind, his lips nuzzling her neck. "Oh, it's just you," Danny grunts at Don.

"Messer, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"I'm a little occupied here Donald."

Don grunted and pulled Danny by the robe.

"I'll be in the bedroom. Don't take too long now handsome," Rikki smirked and nibbled at his ear.

Once Rikki was finally gone, Don let go of Danny.

"Alright Danny, why did you tell Lindsay what happened last night when I was drunk."

"Don, why do you care what I tell Lindsay?"

"Because I do Danny, it feels like I don't know you anymore."

"To be honest Don, I'm sorry I've been less of a friend lately."

"Okay, that's a start."

"It's just that, a lot has been happening lately, and I have just been hiding it. And when Lindsay was busy like a week or two ago Rikki came to me in comfort, and one thing led to another, and I can't get enough of her."

"I really wished you would have talked to Lindsay about this stuff before it got carried away."

"I know, me too Flack. I hate myself for it, but it happened and Lindsay should just move on with her life."

"She was going to move on fine, until I punched you last night."

"Well whoever wants her is a lucky guy."

"That's another thing I wanted to talk to you about, since we're best friends and all."

"What?"

Don gulps not ready to tell Danny about him and Lindsay, "That as long as your happy I shouldn't be holding you back."

"Well thanks man, how about tonight we go out, but we should also invite Mac because I wanna start workin' my normal hours again."

"Good thinking, well let's meet up at 8, alright."

"Yeah, glad that everything is falling back into place. See you then," Danny nodded and then went back inside.

Don took a deep breath nd tried calling Lindsay as he headed to the lab, but she never picked up his call.

* * *

><p><em><strong>alright so how was this chapter, hope im still keeping ur interest lets hope for more soon :)<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5: Things Back To Almost Normal

_oh and for whoever is reading this fic, these chapters will probably all come out fast _

**_Chapter 5: Things Back To Almost Normal_**

"Hey Don," Mac smiled at him as he came into the office.

"Hey Mac, I went to go visit Danny."

"Oh, is he doing okay?"

"He's fine, but we are going out tonight at eight and he wanted me to invite you."

"Alright, I won't mind coming with you, I just have to tell Stella."

"Mac, you can invite her too, how is she doing rooming with you anyways?" Don asked, noticing the blush appear on his face.

"She's doing better," he smiled.

"Well good for her," Don smirked and walked out of Mac's office. Walking into the break room he saw Lindsay and Stella.

"Hey ladies."

"Hey Don, I thought it was your day off?"

"I just wanted to see how my two favorite girls are doing. Mac told me you were rooming well."

"Yeah, speaking of Mac, I have to go talk to him about something," Stella excused herself and left the break room.

"So, are you going to talk to me or what? I called you like three times while heading over here."

"Okay," Lindsay walked passed him, when Don gently grabbed her by the wrist.

"Look Linds, I don't know what I did to make you made at me, but I'm sorry."

"I'm not mad Don."

"Then what's going on Lindsay?"

"I don't wanna talk about it Flack."

"I'm here for you Linds, I just want to help you out."

"I don't need help from you or anyone. Now excuse me."

"Not until we have a civilized conversation."

"I already got screwed over by Danny, I don't want to get screwed over again. I can't get involved with you even if I wanted to."

"Why not Linds?" he pulled her close.

"I'm still in love with Danny," she frowned.

"So this is what it's about," Don mirrored her frown, running a hand through her hair. "It's going to get better Linds, trust me."

"How are you so certain?" she crossed her arms.

"Because I'm here for you every step of the way."

"Thanks for the support Don," she hugged him.

"Not a problem at all Linds," he kissed the top of her head.

"Sorry I acted like a bitch."

"Not possible Linds. So what do you want to do about us?"

"I think we should just hold it off until I'm over Danny."

"Well, I'll tell you one thing Monroe, you will be worth the wait."

"Your just saying that," she lowered her head.

Don put his finger under her chin and brought her up so she's facing him, "I mean it Linds," his thumb ran over her cheek. "You're a great woman Lindsay."

"You are great too, for a guy," she smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Now this is the side of you I like," Don smirked.

"I'll try to be like this more often, if you like this side of me so much."

"That's a great idea," he kissed her right below the ear. "Well, I'll let you get back to work."

"Alright, I'll be seeing you around," Lindsay smirked as Don nodded and then walked away.

"What was that all about?" Adam asked with a smile.

"Nothing."

"I think you guys were flirting."

"At least I don't drool over him like you do with Stella."

"Have you not seen Stella?" Adam asked with a blush appearing on his cheeks.

"You have to move on from your little crush Adam. Why don't we go out tonight? I can help you find a woman more of your type."

"You don't have to do that Lindsay, honest."

"I'm doing it because you're my friend and you really need to stop crushing on Stella."

"Alright since we get off of shift the same time, we'll go head out."

"Good," Lindsay smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Eight o' clock came quicker than Adam had planned.

Lindsay grabbed his hand and led him to the local bar, not knowing it was the same bar, Danny and Don were at.

"Hey Don, isn't that Lindsay and Adam. I can't believe that when we went our different ways she got with Adam, wow."

"Danny I wouldn't assume anything, after going out with you I think Lindsay has pretty high standards of guys."

"Well Adam is better than her wanting to date you."

"What would be wrong with me dating her?"

"You my friend aren't even close to her type, you're better with Jess... why did you guys break up anyways?"

"It's a long story," Don sighed.

"Oh my... Don look at this Jess has her hand on Adam's leg," Danny points out.

"What?" Don asked, turning around quickly almost falling out of his stool.

"If Adam gets with Jess, I think I would die."

Danny watches in amusement as Adam followed Jess out of the bar.

"Yeah, I just died Don."

"I must be dreaming, Jess and Adam? What's going on with people lately."

"At least I know Lindsay isn't dating him," Danny laughed. "Well Lindsay looks lonely and Mac is MIA, I'm going to see if she wants to come over."

Danny got up from their table and went to sit down next to Lindsay.

"Hey Linds, did I just see Adam leave with Jess?"

"Yeah, that surprised me too."

"So um... how have you been?" Danny asked.

"Good, could be better."

"I know, sorry about what I did to you, I hope we can still be friends."

"I don't know Danny."

"I'm a pretty good friend," he smirked, patting her hand. "I still miss us being around each other."

"I should go Danny, I don't think us being friends would be such a good idea."

"Why not Linds, tell me I can work on it."

"I'm... still in love with you Danny."

_... TBC_

* * *

><p><strong><em>so what do you think is going to happen next, leave a review so I can update quickly because my next chapter is already written<em>**


	6. Chapter 6: Triangle of Love

_oh my so sorry for the delay in this fic... sorry i didnt update sooner but here's the next chapter... enjoy_

_**Chapter 6: Triangle of Love**_

"Um... you're still in love with me?"

"Yeah Danny. And I shouldn't feel this way because you cheated on me."

"Well do you want to get back together? I can move in with you so you won't have to worry about me getting with another woman."

"I want to get over my feelings for you so I can move on with..." Lindsay pauses.

"With who, who do you want to go out with?"

"I don't think I should say."

"Danny, are you going to come back to the table or not?" Don came and interrupted their conversation, which Lindsay was thankful for until Danny asked.

"Don, Lindsay was just fixing to tell me who she wanted to date."

"Yeah I met him before," Don sat down next to Lindsay.

"You still go it in you, don't you Linds," Danny smiled. "If he's this great go out with him, it might get you over me, since you don't want us to happen again."

"He is great," Lindsay smirked, her hand on Don's leg.

Danny saw this and frowned, "Wait, you wanna date Don?"

"Yeah, I should have told you this earlier Danny."

"I can't believe this Don, you're not supposed to date your best friend's ex. Looks like I'm not your best friend after all."

"Danny..." Don frowned. "Let's just talk about this."

"You were right Don, we don't know each other anymore," Danny got off of his stool and hurried out of the bar.

"I should go talk to him," Lindsay got up off the stool.

"We should let him cool off first, I think I should take you home."

"Thanks," Lindsay nods as they left the bar and Don drove Lindsay home, calling Mac to tell them that they left the bar.

"Are you going to be alright Linds?"

"I think so, when I slip into my pajamas and eat my Ben and Jerry's ice cream I should be all set."

"I promise I will talk to Danny in the morning, and then hopefully be able to spend my time at work and my lunch break with you... if you want."

"I'd like that, but first your conversation with Danny probably should go well."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that because I'm a smooth talker."

Lindsay looked at him with a smile.

"Have a good night Don."

"You too Linds, and sweet dreams," he pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek.

"You too Don," she smiled, Don nodded and gave her a hug, his hand sliding down over her ass, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Lindsay wrapped her arms around Don, and looked up as Don's lips brushed against hers. He gently pushed her against the wall, as he took her mouth in his, with his one hand covering her cheek.

Lindsay got lost in the kiss as she offered a small moan, Don pulled back.

"Well, I should be heading home, got to rest for my talk with Danny."

"Hope things go well."

"Me too, because I feel guilty kissing you until everything is sorted out."

"Me too sorry," Lindsay opened her door and entered whispering good night to Don.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning came quick, Danny woke up lonely for the first time in a while, since he told Rikki, before he left for the bar they should take a break.

He woke up with his boxers on and went to go open the door that was being banged on.

"Rikki, I told you, we can't see each other no more," Danny spoke out loud when he saw Don standing there. "I don't want to talk to you either."

Danny was fixing to slam the door shut when Don held it open.

"We have to talk about this Danny."

"What is there to talk about? You want the girl I dated, you shouldn't even be thinking about her."

"Why not Danny, she went to me for comfort."

"Doesn't mean you have to date her," Danny crossed his arms.

"You should have thought of that before you broke Lindsay's heart."

"Don't tell me what I should do Don."

"Look here Messer, you screwed up your chance with Lindsay, if she wants to date me then you out of all people shouldn't care."

Danny looked up at Don with a scowl, "You're right I shouldn't care because she still loves me so have fun getting her to love you."

"If she ever does love me, I won't be the one to screw things up. You lost your chance Danny, now it's my turn to be happy."

"Just don't come to me if she hurts you. Good day Flack," Danny frowned and finally got the door to close.

Don grunted and punch the wall, "Damn you Messer," he frowned and left while heading to the precinct.

Don gave his head a shake when he saw Jess sitting in his chair.

"Jess, what are you doing in my desk?"

"Waiting for you handsome," she winks.

"I saw you last night leaving with the lab tech Adam Ross."

"Yeah, he's a real nice guy, but it got me thinking about how much I miss us together."

"Things have changed Jess."

"You wanna just start over?"

"Jess, trust me when I say I did love you, but I really want things to work between me and LIndsay."

"You really like her don't you," she offered a frown. "I guess I am jealous Don, I want another chance to date you. It would mean the world to me."

"I know it would Jess, but I can't," Don frowned, his thumb running over her cheek. Jess' hand covers his.

"I still love you Don, but if you don't want another chance at us, I guess I just have to deal with the way things are."

"I thank you for understanding Jess."

"No problem, but if things don't work out maybe you can consider us again."

"I'll keep that in mind Jess, now get your ass out my chair," Don smirks.

Jess shook her head, "So hostile," she smirks. "I'm gonna have to keep my eye on you," she teases and then walked away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>If you can tell I enjoy Flangell just as much as I like writing FM radio. So if you review tell me who you guys like better FA or FM... it would really be apprecaited so I know where the rest of this story is heading :)<strong>_


	7. Chapter 7: Standing Still

_**Chapter 7: Standing Still**_

Don was smiling as he was leaning against the door in Lindsay's and Stella's shared office.

"Hey my two favorite ladies," he smiled towards them and winked more towards Lindsay who was quick to smile and blush. "Stella what's that on your neck? Can Mac not control himself, at least give you a hickey where you can't see it."

"He already did," she smiled.

"Maybe I need to have a talk with Mac."

"Don't be so silly," she shook her head.

"Stop sucking neck, it's not professional."

"And you're talking to me about being professional. Weren't you the one caught making out with Jess against a cop car months ago."

"Stella, that was different," he grunted.

"How so?" she asked him.

"Because that was the past and you and Mac are the present, it makes all the difference."

"Okay, but I'm sensing that you're wanting to talk to Lindsay alone."

"Yeah, that's what I came here for."

Stella shook her head and winked at Lindsay as she left to go mess around with Mac in his office.

"So how'd the conversation go with Danny?"

"Not well Linds, I don't think I can have a relationship with you if things with Danny aren't cool, I'm sorry for wasting your time," he ran a hand through his hair and turned to leave.

"Don wait," Lindsay walked over to him when he turned around. "You're not wasting my time Don. You are a great guy and if Danny can't appreciate us that's his loss. It's not our faults that he cheated on me, we should move on with our lives. Together," she whispered the last word.

"You're a wonderful woman Linds, and very beautiful, I like you too much, but Danny is my best friend. I believe that until I patch things up with him, maybe we shouldn't see each other romantically."

"Oh," she nods and then looked down at the ground. Don placed his hand under her chin and lifted her to face so her eyes met his.

"Trust me, not being with you will be one of the hardest things I'll have to do, but it's for the best, please don't be sad Linds. I can't stand seeing you upset."

"Alright, guess I'll um... see you later."

He nods with a sigh and she watched him walk away. Lindsay sat back down at her desk and ran her hands through her hair. She tried to distract her mind when there was a knock on the opened door. She was surprised to see Danny there.

"Lindsay, we need to talk," he gulped.

"I have nothing to say to you," she wiped her watery eyes.

"What happened, are you okay?"

"It's your fault you know. I thought I could actually fall for Don, but you being an ass, he doesn't want anything to happen because your friendship is on the rocks."

"I'm sorry Linds," he sighed. "I can't stand seeing you like this."

"Then why'd you cause it?"

"I'm an idiot I admit it, I just don't like the thought of you guys becoming a thing when you still love me. It's not right to either of you guys, but I hate to say, but maybe Don will do you good."

"I know he will," she whispered. "And maybe if me and Don start dating, my feelings for you would fade. I just want to give him a chance, go talk to him Danny," she frowned.

"I will Linds, didn't know you felt this way about him. Guess I should have never been an ass to you."

"Well if you didn't cheat on me I wouldn't know my feelings for Don actually existed."

"Alright Lindsay, because I love you and want us to be okay, I'll talk to Don and maybe he will give you a real chance at what I couldn't give you."

"Thank you Danny," she whispered.

"Not a problem Montana, I got your back... well now anyways," he nodded and walked out of the office to go to the precinct.

Lindsay got up from her desk and went to Mac's office. He was actually sitting at his desk, since him and Stella got caught by Hawkes.

"Miss Monroe, how may I help you?"

"I think that Danny deserves to be on our team again. We kind of made ammends and nothing will hinder our work."

"I'll let you know, alright?"

"Yeah not a problem, thanks Mac."

Lindsay then headed to the break room where he saw Adam nervously talking to Stella.

"Stella... I um... have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I um... I like you Stell."

"I know," she nods. "It's sweet, but we are just going to be friends, okay Adam."

"Um... things won't be weird at work now will they?"

"No, Adam I knew you had a crush on me since you first saw me, and have I acted awkwards towards you?"

"No," he sighs.

"Well I doubt things will be weird. You're a great catch and anyone will be lucky enough to have you."

"Thanks Stella, I should um... get back to work."

Stell nods and Adam left, Lindsay sat down in Adam's previous seat.

"Hey I saw Danny come in, when Don left, Don looked upset what happened?"

"He said we couldn't be together if him and Danny couldn't be good friends, then Danny comes to tell me how much of an ass he has been and that he will talk to Don, because I deserve what Danny couldn't give me."

"That's sweet of him, so things between you and Danny are fine?"

"Yeah, like when we first met," she couldn't help but smile. "I just hope me and Don will be good."

"Everything will be okay," Stella nods to Don leaning against the wall with a smile on his face.

Lindsay smirked at Don and Stella got up and walked out of the room, patting Don's arm.

"Hi," Lindsay smiles.

"Hey, Linds, Danny had a talk with me and said if I'm stupid and don't take a chance with you he will get you to beat me up," Don smiled.

"So, Don what is it that you want from us?"

"I want a kiss," he mumbled close to her lips, and he pressed his lips softly against her, his hands sliding from her thighs to around her waist, as Lindsay stood onto her toes and deepened the kiss by wrapping her arms around his neck, and she moaned as he ran his hands slowly in her hair.

They stayed like that until they needed air, he leaned his forehead against hers.

"Now that felt right," he carressed her cheek.

"It did," she breathes deeply.

"Well I have to get back to work, you want to go out tonight."

"I would love to Donald," she purrs and Don kissed her softly once more and walked away, both had a permanant smile on their face for the rest of the day. Finally happy that things between them were finally official.


End file.
